Flapjack
Flapjack is a young adventurer who lives in Stormalong Harbor with his best friend, a pirate by the name of Captain K'nuckles, as they search for the fabled Candied Island. He was raised by a talking whale named Bubbie, who found him floating in a patch of seaweed as a baby. In the episode "Over The Moon" they found Candied Island and Flapjack tasted it, but he and K'nuckles never touched it because they were pulled away from the island by the moons gravity. FusionFall Holiday Events During the run of the original game, Flapjack was involved in a total of three holiday events. Birthday Bash Flapjack joined a bunch of our heroes to celebrate the Birthday Bash. He was located on top of the birthday cake. Valentine's Day 2010 (Blood Gnat Exterminator) It seems that when he and K'nuckles arrived in Townsville, Blood Gnats hid in K'nuckles's head and flew off once they arrived. Flapjack asks the hero to help him stop the Blood Gnats before they make people fall in love. He sends the hero to find the Tiny Blood Gnat Queen first. Once the hero finds the Tiny Queen, Flapjack sends the hero to find the Bloated Blood Gnat Queen after hearing a few kids stating that they saw one in a big tree. The hero heads to Sector V and scales the tree house. When the hero finds the gnat, Mandark calls the player (via NanoCom) to tell them that some big heart thing (the Lonely Blood Gnat Queen) is in his old lab. The hero heads to Genius Grove and enters Mandark's House. Once inside the hero searches rapidly for the Queen. Soon he/she finds the Queen next to the Terrafuser on top of the house. Flapjack then requests that the hero return to him, stating that he is getting ready to transport them back to Blood Island. Once returning to the hero, Flapjack thanks the hero for helping him, and gives them a Blood Gnat hat that he made out of small ones. Mother's Day 2010 (My Mom's a Fish, Too!) According to the KND SKWID Squad, the Momma Blowfish lays its eggs on the shore of Candy Cove. However, Eddy discovered the eggs, thinking they were jawbreakers, stopping himself from eating one after he smelled it. Instead, Eddy snatched up several of the eggs and ran off. Later, the enraged Mother returned to the beach early, sending the SKWID squad into full crisis mode. Hoping to stop Momma Blowfish from rampaging through Townsville, the remaining eggs and the only hatched Blowfish were gathered before the mother, but four were missing, as Eddy sold the remaining eggs off as pearls for Mother's Day. The SKWID Agent at Peach Creek Commons tells the hero to report to the Candy Cove Agent, who after pressuring Eddy further, is told two eggs were sent to Flapjack at Leakey Lake. The hero then heads to Leakey Lake in search for Flapjack. Once he/she arrives, Flapjack says the eggs were for Bubbie, but he lost one egg looking for her in Acorn Flats. He gives you one, and upon finding the other, (which hatched), the SKWID call you and send you to the SKWID Agent stationed at Mount Blackhead.http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=346 War Against Fuse The Future Flapjack is found at the Birthday Bash celebrating with other characters. The Past He apparently separated with Captain K'nuckles to look for Bubbie after the rumored destruction of Stormalong. Flapjack seems unaware about the war and is only focused on finding K'nuckles and Bubbie. He also doesn't seem to notice the monsters. During the Valentine's Day 2010 event, he was stationed in Peach Creek Commons by the Park 'n Flush Trailer Park. After the event was over, he was removed from the game until the Mother's Day 2010 event, where he was permanently relocated to Leaky Lake. He arrived alone to the Wilds looking for help to find Bubbie. Flapjack says that he misses K'nuckles and Bubbie, and that losing them makes it an adventure to find them. Fishy Tales and Wishing Wells Flapjack once again request the heroes help in finding Bubbie. He assigns the hero to talk to to the sea creatures (Fusion Minions) to see if they saw Bubbie. The hero arrives at the waypoint, where Flapjack (via NanoCom) tells him/her to talk to the Creepy Clawdads (Note: You must fight them). After "talking" to the Creepy Clawdads, Flapjack states that they aren't nice at all. He seems to then think the Great Ironjaws are nicer, so he orders the hero to talk to them. As the hero defeats 3 Great Ironjaws, Flapjack states that they aren't any better then the Creepy Clawdads. He then remembers what he heard someone say about seeing the Stormalong Wishing Well. He guesses that Bubbie is there wishing she could find him. The hero checks the well and confirms that it is the Stormalong Wishing Well. The hero finds a page of Bubbie's journal while investigating the well, The excited Flapjack requests that the hero return to him and give him the page of the journal. http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/Fishy_Tales_and_Wishing_Wells "X" Marks the Spots? After receiving a page of Bubbie's journal, Flapjack explains that the page has three "X" marks on it, He begins to guess that on of the spots is where Bubbie is. He asks the hero for further help in his quest. The hero checks the first spot on the map, without success in finding Bubbie. Still optimistic, Flapjack orders the hero to check the next spot on the map. The hero checks the second spot on the map, but once again finds nothing. All that is found is Eggplants and a Chicken. After failing twice, Flapjack refuses to give up. He orders the hero to check in the last "X" on the journal page. The hero arrives at the third and last "X" spot, but like the last to time Bubbie is not there. Though, Flapjack spots an anchor from Stormalong. The hero must then clear out the local Spider Toads to get a closer look at the anchor. After defeating 5 Spider Toads, the hero gets a closer look at the anchor. After examining the anchor, Flapjack orders the hero to return to his position. Flapjack confesses that maybe drawing X's on a map doesn't mean that you'll find what you're looking for when you get there. He gives the hero his/her's reward and states that maybe the journal will give him another clue. http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/%22X%22_Marks_the_Spots%3F Nano Development Nano Flapjack can be seen in Dexlabs in a incubation chamber along with Titan, implying that Dexlabs obtained an item of Flapjack's that could be used for Nano creation. Cap'n Courageous (Nano Mission) In the Nano mission "Cap'n Courageous", Flapjack says that he has lost Captain K'nuckles, and asks the player to help find him. The player then enters the Leaky Lake Infected Zone, and Flapjack asks them to get to the highest point in the area. After the player reaches the top, they go over to the fishing shack, where the player finds a Fusion Portal. They enter the portal and arrive at a fusion lair. The player then defeats 5 Great Ironjaws, before confronting Fusion Flapjack. After the player defeats Fusion Flapjack, they receive the Flapjack Nano. The Academy After the Academy update, Flapjack was added to Mt. Neverest, and is one of the heroes who congratulates the player on their graduation. Game Changes Pre-Academy Flapjack was first added to the game in the Birthday Bash event, and was removed after the event concluded. He returned in the Valentine's Day 2010 event, where he was stationed in Peach Creek Commons, and offered the Past version of the mission "Blood Gnat Exterminator" to the player. He was removed once again after the event ended. Flapjack was permanently relocated to Leaky Lake during the Mother's Day 2010 event, where he was part of the "My Mom's a Fish, Too!" mission. He was also given two new permanent missions, with those missions being "Fishy Tales and Wishing Wells" and ""X" Marks the Spots?". Post-Academy In the Academy update, he was added to Mt. Neverest, where he congratulates the player on their graduation. A Nano of him was found in the game's files back in 2009, which was finally released in May 2011, along with Jake, and Johnny Test, where it could be acquried by completing the "Cap'n Courageous" nano mission. FusionFall Retro Valentines Day 2019 Flapjack first appeared in FusionFall Retro during the Valentines Day 2019 event. He was found at Candy Cove on top of Bubbie, who has gotten sick. Unfortunately, they brought some Blood Gnats with them and the player had to help get rid of them. Trying to Cure Bubbie (Note: This content is no longer avaliable in the game, as it was removed in the Beta v2.11 patch on August 21, 2019) Flapjack moved to Leaky Lake as a permanent NPC in the Beta v2.6 patch that was released on March 10, 2019. He was sent there by the SKWID Squad to find some items to cure Bubbie's tummy ache. The hero must help him find a Space Chicken egg, a fish in the Loch Mess and a Cogfish gear. The items actually turn out to be for the SKWID Squad's breakfast. Later, Flapjack says that there is one more item they need to cure Bubbie: a Gooby Trap. Flapjack doesn't know what that is, so he sends the player to the Infected Zone to retrieve it. The hero brings the Gooby Trap to Numbuh 20,001. He panics and initiates the "self destruct sequence." The player talks to Numbuh One and gets him to call off the self destruct sequence. The player and Flapjack discover that Fusion Flapjack had tampered with Stickybeard's message in a bottle and tricked Flapjack into getting a Gooby Trap. The player tracks him down to his lair in the Fissure and defeats him. Return to Stormalong In Patch 2.11, Flapjack, Bubbie, and the SKWID Squad were temporarily removed from the game, to return in a future update. Freddy Fishlegs can now be found at Flapjack's original spot in Leaky Lake, telling the player that Flapjack and Bubbie returned to Stormalong Harbor. FusionFall Retro Expansion On October 17th, it was announced in a blog post that his Nano will be added in an upcoming expansion. On December 17th, Flapjack's Nano was added to the players Nano menu, albeit grayed out and unobtainable. Gallery flapjack_orig.png|Flapjack's original design from the cartoon Flapjack Leaky Lake 2019.png|Flapjack at Leaky Lake in FusionFall Retro 830px-Flapjack in the future.png|Flapjack at the top of the cake during the Birthday Bash FusionFall Flapjack.jpg|Concept Art Birth day bash major glory.jpg|Flapjack at the Birthday Bash FF Fusion Flapjack.png|Fusion Flapjack in the original game FF Nano Flapjack.png|A Flapjack Nano in an incubation chamber Flapjack Nano.png|Flapjack Nano Flapjacknano.png|Nano Icon FlapjackA.png|Message Box Icon 6425.png|In-game model Trivia *His Fusion is armed with an anchor and does not appear on the map. *Due to his naivete, Flapjack doesn't think the Fusions are bad. *He is voiced by Thurop Van Orman, who is the creator of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. * For some strange reason that has happened ever since the Academy update, every mission given by him has his true character located at Mt. Neverest instead of Leakey Lake. Another example of this glitch is Grandpa Max. * Freddy Fishlegs at Park 'n Flush said that Flapjack and K'nuckles split up to find Bubbie. But while Flapjack is at Leaky Lake, K'nuckles' whereabouts are unknown. References In FusionFall, Flapjack appeared for the FusionFall Birthday Bash and again at the Valentine's event. He was also at the Mother's Day event, and near the entrance to the Trailer Park respectively for each event. During the Valentine's Event, a barrel looking like K'nuckles was next to him. For the mothers day event, Flapjack was currently located next to the entrance of the Infected Zone in Leaky Lake, like he always is. In the "Fishy Tales and Wishing Wells" and "" missions, the hero helps Flapjack find clues about where Bubbie is. Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Humans Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack NPCs Category:Characters